


Jaune's birthday bash

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: After care, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Futa on Male, Futadom, Futanari, Gentle Sex, Happy Sex, Love, Multiple Orgasms, Nice happy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Yang decides to throw her cock loving boyfriend the best birthday party ever! And decides to get RWBY JNPR and Coco and Velvet in on the action!





	Jaune's birthday bash

"Well! Tell me babe what do you want to do?" Yang asked petting Jaune's head rubbing the back of her boyfriends head as Jaune let out a small content pur of approval. Jaune was currently lying on his side his head sandwiched between Yang's massive chest, his slightly older girlfriend was petting him in low circles as she rubbed her hands up and down his hair, playing with the short scraggly mop of blonde hair that she would soon _glaze._

 

Jaune paused looking up at his girlfriend his lips curled up in a small smile as he nodded his head. "I think I would want to have a party! With all of RWBY and JNPR!" Jaune said as Yang smirked it did not take jaune to tell her what kind of party she wanted.

 

"You want some kind of a party huh? You want to tell me what kind of a bash that you want?" Yang asked her hands falling down to Jaune's shoulder. She let out a low throaty growled as Jaune gulped, Yang licked her lips as Jaune knew what the woman was thinking. They both knew what he was thinking there was only one kind of party that would satisfy Jaune and if the sudden push on his back, something large and thick poked his back.  A large thick monster began to poke into his back as Jaune gulped.

 

"I... I would like a party with all of them you know?"

"I can see that and would you like a special finish for the party?"

 

Yang asked the young futa began to grind her horse cock into Jaune's back. Jaune whimpered his body shaking in anticipation Yang took her hand one falling down to his crotch gripping his decent seven inches through his short shorts, that Yang had personally gotten for him. With _Xio-Longs breeder_ imprinted on the back of them, the other hand pressing into his lips.

 

His mouth latched on her fingers sucking them into his mouth, his thin tongue lathering them up as Yang growled. Her boyfriend sucking her fingers his thin hot and wet mouth latched down onto her fingers sucking them in with all the power that he could. Yang gripped his ass hard, the perfect bubble but the results of countless hours of squats that Yang had been making him do for her.

 

Often with her watching give him supportive training tips and often spanking him after the set before giving him an appreciative wolf whistle as Jaune blushed.

She slipped the tip of the shorts down slipping one finger into his tight ass. Jaune whimpered one of Yang's fingers slipping inside of them the other hand taking out his cock starting the familiar pumping motion that she had learned to perfect.

 

Even _with_ lube putting a cock that was not meant for anything approaching human size into a  human hole was not a pleasant experience for the catcher. And Yang had mastered the art of distraction while Jaune learned to accommodate her length.

 

"Your mouth is so tight! I'm going to skull fuck your jaw lose! Before I plow my ass." Yang said spanking Jaune planting a fat kiss his face her boyfriend whimpered sucking her fingers even harder making Yang snarl.

 

"I'm going to break you!"

_"Try,_ " Jaune said as Yang smirked

"God you are a tease and I fucking love you for it, babe."

"You too," Jaune said as she kissed him roughly pushing her tongue down deep into his face. Jaune kissed her back just as hard his mouth free of her hand allowed him to really enjoy his loves thick tongue dominating his smaller weaker one as Yang forced his head down onto the pillow one hand pulling down his shorts his panty clad ass had a golden gleam to it the results of her sparkling panties that she had also bought for her lover-

 

"Ok. _This_ is hot."

"Blake. Back off."

"Hi, Blake," Jaune said as he looked at his good friend Blake Belladonna the futa faunus had a gentle smile on her face as she began to lick her lips.

 

"Jaune Yang." The cat futa said winking at both of her friends as she licked her lips her barbed monster began to make a large tent in her skirt. Her seventeen inches of bared kitty cock began to rise in her skirt a thick dollop of pre began to fall from her tip as she growled.

 

"So-

"Not now," Yang said already anticipating the whimper that came from Blake's mouth, not as high pitched as the one that came from Jaune's as her finger found his prostate. Yang pressed Jaune's special button making him gasp!

Shaking as his legs began to shake like there was a live wire force into him as he began to quiver.

"Yang! Please..." Jaune begged his own dick leaking he was close to cumming as Yang ignored his pleas hamming her finger deeper and deeper into him making sure to make him squeal like a girl as she sighed.

 

"You can't join this time," Yang said as Blake began to bed.

"Come on! I'll get Jaune another collar!"

"No Blake."

"I'll make sure he has even more lingerie! I know the fashion store down in Vale! I can get you both a discount there! Think of the skirts that you can get!" Blake begged as she rubbed her child the offer was good and she would take it up but...

"Today is Jaune's birthday-

"I know that! And I think we can have the perfect birthday gift for him! What do you say Jaune? Two thick cocks in you! Yang's hand pumping your dick my balls on your face with my cock in the very back of your own throat! Doesn't that sound great?"

"AH!" Jaune cried out his body shaking like it was being electrocuted. Jaune came Yang's attack on his prostate and dick were too much for him making him burst out covering her hand in jizz as Yang sighed.

 

"Good boy." She said as Jaune whimpered Yank kissed him on his neck licking his earlobe as she turned to her best friend.

 

"The answer is after we have his birthday party ok? We do that then we can share."

"Yes!" Blake said as she punched the air before pausing.

 

"Oh! Happy birthday, Jaune!" Blake said as she brought out a small box with a pink ribbon on it.

"For me?" Jaune gasped still working through is orgasm Yang had never once stopped fingering him her finger tapping his prostate and stroking his cock as Jaune moaned...

\-----

_"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Jaune! Happy birthday to you!"_ Ruby said wincing in pleasure finish the happy birthday song of her best friend. She loved that it was Jaune's birthday! And the nice sloppy kiss Jaune had just finished giving her dick made the day even better!

 

"So Jaune are you going to tell my sister why you like best about her cock?" Yang asked stroking her two and a half foot monster with both hands, grinning her massive cock already leaking a damned river of pre as she waited for her turn with her love. A wicked grin was on her lips as she was standing around the kneeling boy who was surrounded by all of his futa friends of JNPR, RWBY and Coco and Velvet. Every futa had their dicks out and was jacking off their massive dicks as Jaune sat in the middle of them a wide goofy smile on his face as he blushed.  He looked at Ruby's dick the smallest of the all of their friend but secretly to Jaune and to well to no one Jaune could not keep a secret to save his life.

 

He tried to act like he did not know what a futa was but Yang saw through him on the first day of his Beacon life in the sleeping quarters she saw him jacking off to futa on male and well... then it was a simple matter of making sure to corner him when alone she let her monster cock flop out and things just came together.

 

"Well... I like how no matter what your cock always feels great! Even without lube, your dick always makes me feel like I'm being shocked and it never really hurts no matter how hard  you fuck me." Jaune blushed as Ruby giggled planting a kiss on Jaune's forehead. It was nice that Yang was willing to share Jaune with her and it was even better that Jaune wanted to be shared, she did not know if she could live without fucking her bestie at least six times a week!

 

"AW! Thanks, Jaune!" Ruby said as Jaune blushed as he turned to her left. Weiss was standing there a small grin on her lep her elegant eighteen incest of wrist-thick cock leaking with pre waiting for its chance to plow Jaune's holes until the next thaw.

 

"Weiss..."

"Yes, Arc? Do you have something to say?" She asked already knowing what Jaune was going to say, it really was no question of while she did not have the biggest cock hers was damn near regal.

 

"I like how your cock knows just how to stretch me. It hurts when you first put it in but after the first minute or two, it feels great! And I like how you always hit my prostate, with it you don't miss."

"Nor would I," Weiss said as Jaune gulped planting a kiss on her dick tip making her blush.

"Happy birthday Jaune,"  Weiss said as Jaune smiled and turned to the next futa.

 

"Blake."

"Jaune." The fat cat said a coy smile on her lips as her seventeen inches of barbed glory stand tall making Jaune gulp. Jaune and Blake's cock had a love-hate relationship. While he did love just how hard and rough Blake could be with him, she was also the dick that causes him the most pain. Her barbs tore him up when she was busy railing him from behind. She was also the one to implement toys devices and sometimes collars, and other attachments to his body during sex.

 

"I... I like how your cock hurts. Your dick is the worst to get fucked by." The room paused a heavy silence fell Blake's eyes went wide as saucers as Jaune sighed.

 

"It _really_ hurts when you first start but! After a while your dick feels amazing, it hurts in a good way?" Jaune asked tiring to make sense out of it.  Blake smiled her worried demeanor evaporating as she sighed a wave of relief. The tension in the room melted away as Blake petted Jaune's head making sure to get behind his ears as she sighed.

 

"You know you almost made me worried about that. I know it hurts but I knew that you like it when I make it hurt." Blake hissed as Jaune smiled rising up kissing her cat ears.

Blake blushed her face turned bright red as she backed off her hands rising to cover her eyes as Jaune went to the next futa.

 

"Pyrrha."

"Jaune." Pyrrha the partner and trainer of Jaune was almost the futa pounding him every day. If not for Yang cornering him in the hall Pyrrha might have been his lover.

"I like how nice you are..."

"Nice? You think I am nice?"

"Everyone does," Weiss said a low shield filled the room as Pyrrha sighed.

"So I am nice?"

"You are amazing! You are always so nice when we have sex, you never take it rough you rub the back of my head and nibble my ears. You call me a good boy and you make me feel special."

"Hey! _I_ call you a good boy too where is my standing ovation?"

"When I let you put your dick in me every day?" Jaune asked as Yang laughed loudly a raucous l sound as she cocked her head back as Pyrrha sighed.

 

"You are very welcome Jaune happy birthday." She said as Jaune went up kissing her on her face as he smiled.

Jaune moved once more as a wall of serenity met him magenta eyes met his as Jaune bowed.

"Rin."

"Jaune."

"I like how no matter what you seem to always make the sex seem new."

"Really now?" Rin asked her cock was not the longest or shortest sixteen long almost wrist thick short than the nineteen inches of three thick Pyrrha cock as Jaune smiled.

 

"You like to be... intense! You always fuck me from behind but you never break eye contact with me. That's really important."

"I know that, why do you think that I always tile your neck?" Rin asked her smile calm and easy. Jaune nodded rising up pecking her lips as he went on. The next futa was the polar opposite of Rin a ball of hyper energy barely contained in such a small package.

 

"Nora-

"Yes! That's me! Happy birthday, Jaune! I love you! Do you want a hug!?" Nora asked the hyper-energetic futa who looked like she was firing on all cylinders and Jaune was fairly sure that she was. Jaune had known Nora for a while and he was doubting that she even had an off switch.  

 

Nora's dick was as far as Jaune knew always hard, she had more stamina that almost any of the futa's in the room put together. Twenty inches of three thick dick that was always looking to pound him until he could not walk!

 

"Nora-

"I Love you too!"

"I... I also love you. But as I was saying that-

"That my dick is the best!"

"That I love how you always have energy."

"Well Duh! WIth an ass like yours, how can I not have the energy to plw it all night long!"

"Well, that and the fact that your dick never gets soft... I can just be railed by you until I knock out."

"Heh! I take my time you know" The Valkyrie asked as Jaune planted a soft kiss on her dick's tip getting a shot of cream for his trouble.

 

"Syrupy?"

"Pancakes!"

"I should have known." Jaune laufg not wiping his face as he went to the soft futa.  

"Velvet."

"HI!" Velvet squeaked the bunny futa was still blushing despite having one of the biggest cocks in the room at twenty-three long and four thick! Velvet was easily the one with the least confident.

"I love the duality of your dick."

"The duality?"

"Sometimes you re the gentlest futa, more so than even Ruby."

"Hey!"

"And when you go into heat? You fuck me so hard that it makes Nora look easy."

"I accept her challenge!"

"And you knot makes me scream in the _good_ way."

"I! Thank you! Happy birthday!" Velvet said blushing as Jaune hissed her dick tip making the futa faunus flush as Jaune went to the last non-Yang futa of the room.  

 

_"Coco."_

_"Arc._ Happy birthday your clothes will be here soon." The fashionista with the single thickest cock in the room said. Coco's dick was just as long as Velvet but rounded out at an ungodly five and three-quarter _s thick!_ Coco had the monster of the room the only futa to come close well not close but surpass her was the wine bottle sized knot at the end of Velvet's cock that she only forced into Jaune when she was in heat.

 

"I love how your cock stretches me," Jaune said his own dick already hard as rock leaking precum as Coco _smirked._

 

"You don't say? You know that no hole gets stretching like the one where I get to fuck them." Coco said as Jaune rolled his eyes.

 

"I like how you always pet me after and how your cock can pick me up."

"Well, whenever you want to get a ride from me just say so. Any day Jaune you ask and you get.' Coco winked as Jaune nodded as he moved on to the final futa Yang.

"Babe."

"That was a lot of ass kissing Jaune if I didn't know any better I would think that you were about to cheat on me."  Yang joked as Jaune rolled his eyes.

 

_"Really?_ You think that I _can_ cheat?" Jaune asked as Yang smirked shaking her head and her cock as Jaune like his lips.

"Ok, then babe if you really are not thinking of cheating on me tell me what is the best part of my cock?"

"Well, now that is a hard one. You see there is no one best thing about your dick."

"Really now? And is there no best thing about the dick that makes you scream _mommy_ every night so much that Glynda had to get you a gag for the sake of the dorm neighbors?"  

"Well that might be an insult but the thing is there is no one best thing about your cock because it is perfect. The perfect mix of pleasure and pain. Able to make me grit my teeth and beg for you to stop while screaming your name hoping you rail me until I black out."

"Flattery will get you _everywhere_ you know?"

"Oh, I know it, babe," Jaune said as yang smirked sharing her thick cock its angry purple head leaking cum as she hissed.

 

"Then why don't you give it an extra sloppy kiss to show me how much you miss it,"  Yang asked as Jaune needed no more encouraging. Planting a fat sloppy kiss on her cock making sure to take it to the back on his mouth!

 

"Fuck! That's it!" Yang said as Jaune slobbered her dick tip. Licking all over the fact thick monster that normally causes his jaw some pain but after a half year of learning how to take her dick without punking out Jaune was a king od blowjob and he showed his queen just how much she meant him every _damned_ day.

  


"Well now that you have shown me just how much you mean to me let me show you the same appreciation," Yang said as she clapped her hands once.

 

"Ok girls! Bring it out!" Yang said as Velvet and Ruby came from behind Jaune both girls holding a plan birthday cake, it was brown with no frosting on it, not even candles as Jaune paused.

"No frosting? Babe? Really?"

"Oh please, did you think I would forget the frosting? What do I look like Ruby?"

"Hey!"

"But not babe I did not forget the best thing every now sit back it's about to get real! Let's start the show girls!" Yang said as Jaune backed off every futa came together the massive girl cock had been stretching and pumping the howl time and were now ready to burst as-

 

"Here we go! Have some frosting!" Yang said ass all nine of them came at once! There was a sound of a  fire hydrant being broken as the futa came at once! Jaune gasped the sight of all nine of the futa's cumming at once! Jaune shudder the cake was blasted with all nine massive streams of cum at once! The futa of Beacon covered the cake in more frosting than any cake shop would ever get!

 

After five straight minutes of cumming and literally burying Jaune's cake in a mass of pure futa cum Yang sighed taking her cock that was still hard as rock walking up to Jaune's cake putting a **19** on it and after some digging put the words Happy Birthday Jaune! On the top burning the cum away with her fire as she smirked.

 

"Here you go, babe! Eat up!" Yang said as Jaune-

"Did you cum?" Rin asked a surprised look on the futa's face. Jaune blushed he did cum the sheer volume of futa cum made Jaune cume. His dick had stained his pants a-s

_'AWW!_ So cute!" Nora said smiling ear to ear as she saw her leader cum his pants just from looking at her cum!

"I knew you like cock Jaune but damn, kinky," Coco said pulling down her shades winking at Jaune who was blushing like mad.

 

"Ok! Ok! Enough teasing. Now come on Jaune let's get you some cake eh?"  Yang asked the blushing boy who nodded taking the cake and-

"OH! Let me! I can-

"Easy there, sis! No offense but using _Crescent Rose_ to cut Jaune's cake might just cut him."

"Hey..."

"I got this," Blake said as she took out _Gambol Shroud_ cutting a slice of cake as she handed it to Jaune.

"Here you go, _happy birthday_ Jaune."

"Thanks, Blake!" Jaune said as he took the cake the warm boiling cum making him quiver as he took his mouth and bit!

 

He bit down hard taking a quarter of the slice with him making sure to enjoy the rich creamy futa cum that when mixed together with every other futa's cum tasted like thick gooey syrup!

As Jaune bit down into his cake  Yang coughed as she began to lick her lips.

 

"Now that this is all good you ready for you real gift?" Yang asked as the futa began to form a line Ruby at the head of course. No one could tell Ruby to not fuck her best friend first.

She loved Jaune like he was her own brother! Or well not her brother Yang hoped that Ruby did not have that fetish. She got enough of that from Blake she did not need Ruby being corrupted, more than she is.  

 

It did not take Ruby long to pounce.

"AH! Jaune! You are so tight!" Ruby screamed the small reaper wasted to time tackling Jaune to the floor spreading his legs and jamming her dick right up his ass!

Jaune let out a squeal of surprised as Ruby slammed her cock into him without hesitation. She was the only one of them that could do that, every other futa was busy lubing thier cocks with just the right amount of lubrication as they began to prepare for their own turn at fucking the golden boy of Beacon.

 

"AH! Ruby! Wait! Too fast!" Jaune cried out as Ruby slammed into his prostate her cock pounding in and out of Jaune's ass at what seemed to be near supersonic speeds! The hard wet smacking sounds of flesh slapping flesh filled the air along with the thick gooey sounds of flesh sloshing around in the literal pool of cum as Ruby _pounded_ him!  

 

_"AH!_ Fuck! Jaune!" Ruby cried out as she came! Ruby was never one known for stamina, she fucked Jaune hard but not for very long. Soon Ruby was pumping him with her own baby matter as Yang's scroll flickered. Due to time, only two minutes were allowed per futa and Ruby being the quick shot that she was, might just be the only other futa that got to cum in Jaune's ass pussy today.  

 

As Ruby pulled out she kissed Jaune on his lips the two lovers shared a brief kiss before Ruby yanked her cock out of Jaune's ass. There was a wet plop! As his ass winked at them gaping a bit before it glowed blue flashing healing back to virgin tightness again.

 

"Fuck I love seeing him heal."

"No shit. I can't wait to fuck." Yang and Blake said fist bumping as Weiss coughed.

"Well then it is my turn, Arc are you ready?" Weiss asked casting a glyph making Jaune float as she pressed her magnificent Schnee cock to his puckered ass.

 

"Always."

"Good here I go," Weiss said jamming her cock in at once Jaune let out a shirl feminine shriek as Weiss's regal cock began to rearrange his boi pussy giving Jaune virgin ass a stretch s Weiss hissed.

"You are _tight_ you know? Where you that lonely without my dick?" Weiss smirked as Jaune blushed to turn away as she began to rail his tight ass as Jaune's real birthday began in earnest.

 

After that Weiss railed Jaune for her two full minutes the futa making Jaune cum three times before being forced to pull out. Weiss was not a quick shot and she did not even get close to cumming. Especially when she just came.

After Weiss gently let him down into the frothing pool of cum Blake came, smirking an evil look in her face as she licked her lips.

 

"Blake? Good cat?" Jaune asked as Blake attacked! She jammed her very lubed up cock right up his ass! HEr bars ripping his ass apart from the inside out making him scream.

 

"AHH! To fast!" Jaune screamed as Blake began to pound him without mercy! Slamming her cock in and out of Jaune's ass like a mad futa! Blake, unlike Weiss, was a bit cruel... she used her ribbon to wrap Jaune's dick up making sure neither of them came for the two minutes. Making the boy cry and shriek, he was begging for an orgasm filled the room as she _railed_ him!

 

"Fuck that is hot." Yang thought thinking back to the many orgasm denials that Blake often put him through. Usually, she just put a cock ring on his dick but Yang also fondly remembered the time he lost a bet and she _caged_ his dick during a three-way. _Fuck!_ Even them memory  Jaune spit by thick meaty girl cock his dick caged up leaking onto the carpet of RWBY'S dorm was enough to make her want to pound him then and there!

 

_Easy girl soon._ Yang thought as the turns came and went. Rin pounded Jaune doggy style her lips never leaving his ass she fucked him like a ninja rough hard but caring.

 

Pyrrha took Jaune in missionary, praising his tight ass making sure that Jaune knew that she cared about him never increasing her pace until Jaune asked and jerking off his dick making sure he came twice even if she did not cum at all.

 

After her was Nora, she fucked Jaune full Nelson walking around the room slamming Jaune up and down her cock! Jaune made the cutest squeals of pain and pleasure begging Nora to go easy not that Nora even knew the meaning of that word before she set him down in the sloshing goop of the room as the next futa came.

 

Velvet was next and Yang had to pinch herself if that was not the cutest thing she had ever seen! Velvet did not even fuck him for the two minutes she spent one just making sure Jaune was ok and that he _wanted_ her to fuck him. Another thirty seconds getting her thick monster into him than only thirty seconds of making Jaune shriek her name as she pounded his tight boi pussy!

 

Yang made her have a few more seconds before she timed her off and Coco got her turn.

"You look pretty tight there Jaune shame," Coco said before putting Jaune in a mating press taking not time to jam her cock right down his as making him scream!

"COCO! AH!"

 

"Shh, just let it happen!" Coco said as she began fucking Jaune without mercy even yang had to look away the sight of that thick turgid monster deform Jaune's gut was too much! The boy had a massive grotesque bulge in his gut from where Coco's cock was mercilessly and relentless reshaping his internal organs!

 

Jaune screamed as for almost two whole minutes Coco gaped him making his ass hole so wide that he could be fisted and not feel a thing!

 

After that and after Jaune's ass had healed back to virgin tightness Yang appeared kissing him on his lips her dick fit to burst! She did not have long until she would cum so she was going to make sure that this was special for him.

 

"You ready?"

"For you? Everyday." Jaune said as Yang planted a sloppy kiss on his lips as she took her equine cock and jammed it right up his ass!  Jaune le tout a low moan of pleasure as Yang slammed her horse cock right into his ass!

 

Fuck me! How are you always this tight!? Yang thought as his slick velvety walls began to milk her dick! Yang let out a deep groan of pleasure grunting as she began to slam her hips forward. Jane's s ass latched onto her cock!  Greedly clamping down milking her for every drop of cum that hung in her heavy melon sized balls!

 

Yang slammed into Jaune fucking him like a futa possessed! her dick shoved right into his guts every time she rammed him his cock would fire off a jet of cum! Painting her chest white as she railed Jaune without mercy.

 

The harsh meaty smacking sounds of flesh slapping flesh filled the air as Yang railed her lover's boi pussy. Her dick was busy tunneling into Jaune's depth her two and a half feet of prostate busting girl cock destroyed Jaune's special button!

 

The boy was a screaming whimpering moaned mess his brain fucked into and out of his mind more times than he could count and Yang was not even beginning to slow down! Even when he knew that she was cumming yang pounded Jaune like a slut! Fucking him like a cat in her jamming her cock in like a piston brutalizing his as before-

 

_FUCK!_ Yang scared as she came! Her cock fired and a gall of boid futa cam was forcibly pumped into his guts.

 

"FUCK!" THe voice of the futa sais they all came at once! Jaune and Yang were coated in the messy creams of eight other horny futas the other coving Jaune and Yang in an avalanche of wither her thick boiling cum poured onto the both of them giving them a mess bukkake as Yang broke her kiss with a sickly wet pop! Yang broke the kiss as she grinned.

"Happy birthday Jaune, I _love_ you."

 


End file.
